Elfen Legacy: Beginning
by Aeos React
Summary: A young conduit has tried to find peace in another country, but instead will be caught in a battle between foe's new and old, and will join others, and be caught in a battle that can and will decide the fate of the world.
1. Prologue

I do not own Elfen Lied or Infamous

This will be an AU, though mostly because it involves a different lightning conduit, and did you really think that Cole could have been the only one, and I wont be using the Karma system this time around, will include stuff from Infamous 2.

Heck, I will make this a sort of X-over and include stuff from other areas, which you will have to recognize by yourself.

Elfen Legacy: Beggining

A beat up looking transport ship, headed toward Japan, and with little more than a shipment of foodstuffs.

However, I myself was a stowaway and am also different in a big way from other people, which was how I managed to break out of the quarantine of Empire City, though I almost died.

I also took something important with me as well, which was from the First Sons, and was also another of the things that caused the explosion in the city and caused the quarantine.

I am Teresa Luaren, and I am a lightning-conduit, and the item I possess, the silver sphere glowing blue with energy …

… is the second Ray Sphere to be made.

I look out to the city where the ship is heading, and I can assure anyone, getting on the ship wasn't all that hard, the ship pretty much was on it's last delivery and had barely any crew, and when offered my help for no money, they took me along, and I have helped with keeping the ships electrical systems working, though all I really did was zap the generator with my electricity to make it work.

"Well time to turn in for the day," I said as I went to take a short nap.

Had I looked into the water near the ship as we passed an island, I would have noticed a naked, red haired woman floating past the ship, being pushed toward the shore of the mainland.

* * *

><p>On a rather old looking propeller-driven cargo plane, people wearing red hoddies that completely obscure the face, along with a few white hooded figures are all heading for Japan, though they all agree they could have gotten a better plane, though didn't to not alert suspicion especially when their cargo is considered.<p>

In one area are a few crates with large amounts of weapons and armor, the boxes with the logo of a skeleton head with a hoodie.

As well as a few containers with the biohazard symbol on them, within is a strange black substance of unknown properties.

They will reach the city in a day and a half.

* * *

><p>A garbage ship, a very big one is going across the ocean, but its garbage is organized into many buildings and there are people with trash bag like uniforms and worn out clothes using put together weapons and heavily put together and modified firearms running about.<p>

Near a tower like structure at the ships center, a rather grizzled old man looks at the horizon, having barely escaped in the past but looking forward to what may come for him and his people.

They would arrive in three days.

* * *

><p>Under the seas, a very advanced submarine is going underwater …<p>

Men in advanced uniforms manning high-tech and incredibly advanced control consoles and using very advanced devices are making a bee-line away from the U.S, headed straight for Japan.

They would arrive in five days.

* * *

><p>I arrive in Japan, and the Captain ends up paying me anyway, and I soon gaze at the clear sky, hoping it remains as such for a long time, my short silver hair blowing in the breeze, my shining blue eyes take in the surroundings.<p>

I would never have imagined the things that would happen, the battles to come, and all that would happen.

Things have changed ever since Empire City, for better or for worst, no one knows.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – First Incursion

I am walking along the town, looking around, noticing many things, luckily I studied Japanese or else I would really be lost, and I have my two main items a backpack for travel (and also containing the currently inactive Ray-Sphere) and my personal weapon, a two pronged electric rod to focus my power.

Then I notice something, and I can easily tell what it is.

There is a man with a knife to a woman's throat, two policemen are pointing their guns at the two.

I noticed an electric cable along the wall that is next to the man, so ….

ZAP

The man is jolted by an electric shock that burns his arm, causing him to release the woman and drop the knife, then as if asking to die, he takes out another knife and lunges at the officer.

He does not go far, as two bullets drill through his chest and he soon lies on the ground, dead.

I walk away, hardly bothered.

I had seen plenty of death and killing in Empire city, I myself had killed many people, though mostly they were either trying to kill me or were members of the Reapers, Dustmen, or the most dangerous, the First Son's, as well as the military personnel I killed when I managed to get out of the quarantine and successfully fled.

"Hm, looks like it's going to rain tonight," I said as I saw the clouds rolling in.

* * *

><p>I am walking along in the rain, though I have an umbrella so I don't get wet.<p>

Then I notice a helicopter that is landing near the beach, and men in dark uniforms appear, all carrying sub-machine guns.

By the look of them, they look like some sort of Elite unit, and then I hear one of them, Bando his name was from the conversations say.

"All right, let's go get this bitch, I've been itching to shoot someone for real for a long time," he said.

* * *

><p>I decide to track some of them, unfortunately I end up spilling some old fishing equipment that I am hiding behind.<p>

The one named Bando went off with another soldier; four are nearby and open fire at me.

I am trapped, their fire coming in from all directions, and all of them look set to kill me one way or the other.

"_That's it, no more Miss nice girl, time to teach them a very painful lesson," _I thought.

I create a very a small sphere of electromagnetic energy and then released a pulse.

* * *

><p>"What the!"<p>

The radios carried by the four SAT team members suddenly burnt out, as the electromagnetic pulse hit their equipment.

Then one of the men is struck in the head by a powerful lightning arc, which sends over a million volts of electricity into his brain, frying portions of the brain, turning other parts into paste, and killing the man instantly.

The team immediately snapped out of what happened and was about to continue the attack only for one other to be brutally have their head smashed in by a heavy and electrically charged two pronged lightning rod held by a rather young girl.

Another soldier immediately opened fire using a few bullets, all of which hit the girl, but instead of going down, the girl turns at him and from her hand came powerful volts of electricity, and she blasted the man the soldier well over seven times before the intense electric shocks finally caused so much damage to his internal organs that they soon shut down and he died.

The last man saw the girl, with silver hair and dark blue eyes as arcs of lightning come from her body.

"DIE YOU FREAK," is what he said, the last thing he said.

He fired a grenade from the under slung grenade launcher, hoping for a one hit kill.

The girl however, released a sort of pulse of electricity in the form of an electromagnetic wall, and the grenade meant for her was instead pushed back ….

…. straight into the soldier.

The soldiers body was consumed in the blast, and soon blood, guts, burnt muscle tissue, gore and bone was scattered everywhere, while the blast consumed the rest.

Three minutes, the battle had lasted only three minutes.

* * *

><p>I heal myself quickly by draining the electricity from a fuse box on a building and walk away, but as I walk along, I hear someone screaming and cursing, and then I see the guy Bando.<p>

"_My god."_

The guy's right arm has been cut above the elbow, the other arm had been crushed, and his eyes had been gouged.

Whoever these guys were hunting had torn through them, cut them up, and then left after leaving this guy near in his heavily injured state.

I decide to at least stop the bleeding on the arm, and I send an electric volt into the guys arm, shocking the cut off stump, he is screaming and cursing even more than before, but I am soon done and the heat from the volts have cauterized his injury, stopping the bleeding (I learned to keep my electric attacks from completely shocking a person to death).

I soon leave, and seconds later a very young girl comes along with a small dog.

* * *

><p>"Director, we have news from the SAT team," said Shirakawa, the assistant of the director of the off-shore Island facility.<p>

A man turned to Shirakawa, his name is Director Kakuzawa, head of the facility.

"What is the news on Lucy," he said.

"The SAT team found Lucy, but she killed two of their men and left one near death, afterward she left the area, we currently don't know her location," said Shirakawa.

"Dammit, there so useless, they can't even do a simple retrieval right," he said, anger in his voice.

"There is something else," said Shirakawa.

"What!"

"Well ….. um."

"For god's sake spit it out woman!"

"As well as the ones who were attacked by Lucy, four more of the SAT teams soldiers were killed, however the cause of death was not from Lucy or from a diclonious," said Shirakawa.

"Then what exactly killed those men," he said.

"After the bodies were looked, the cause of one was believed to have been from a grenade, mainly from one of their grenade launchers, but the deaths of the other three, was determined as …..

…... electrocution."

"Electrocution, you mean they were shocked to death by someone," said Kakuzawa.

"Yes and the soldier who was killed by the grenade, was killed by his own grenade, this was confirmed after looking over the equipment," said Shirakawa.

"You mean the grenade went off in his own gun," said Kakuzawa.

"No, I mean that the soldier fired the grenade and somehow, the opponent managed to redirect the grenade right back at the soldier, something that vectors don't do," she finished.

Kakuzawa thought about what she said, Lucy butchering the team he could understand, but she wouldn't waste time with electrocution, but just to make sur-?

"I know what you're thinking and no, we found no broken power-lines, no signs of an electric weapon, nothing," Shirakawa said.

This changed a lot, that meant that Lucy couldn't have done it, but if she didn't do it …

... then who did?

"That will be all, go tell Kurama to find some way to capture Lucy, immediately," said Kakuzawa.

"Right away sir," said Shirakawa and she left Kakuzawas office, leaving him to think about what had attacked the SAT team other than Lucy.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, an old and beat up looking C-130 transport plane landed in an airfield in the Japanese countryside.<p>

The airfield itself was an out of the way place that had gone bankrupt and had been shut down, though the runway was still capable of landing planes, and due to its location in the empty countryside (a poor decision by the builder who made the place).

The place was pretty much instantly converted into the base for the recently arrived Reapers.

They soon set up at the whole airport and then, using a truck they had brought along in the plane, headed into the city.

They would set up in the slums, which were very run down, and would begin their drug-selling and recruitment operations.

They made their mark in Empire City in America.

It was time to take Tokyo, Japan by storm.

Things were definitely going to get busy.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Vectors and Lightning

I had decided to go for a small walk that day, and went to see the sites.

I looked at some of the landmarks in the area finding them quite interesting.

Though I did find the island positioned off-shore to be quite interesting, and according to some what I heard around, it was home to some sort of private government facility and was kept under constant guard as well as, otherwise it was completely sealed off and no one is ever allowed near it.

My intuition told me that whatever they were doing at the facility, it was definitely something dark, most likely they were doing experiments that would be considered dark and illegal if the word got out.

"Well, I'll figure something out about the facility later."

I then head to the last place on the list, the local graveyard (don't even ask why I decided to go, though I blame destiny for it).

* * *

><p>At a graveyard, two girls, one older than the other and both with pink hair and red eyes, have met.<p>

A young girl is eating some bread crusts and is with her dog.

A person is on a hill overlooking the graveyard, looking at it.

Then the fight starts.

* * *

><p>I was looking at the graveyard when I hear a large bam come from the graveyard.<p>

I look and see two girls fighting, but not in a physical way (kinda physical, but in the supernatural sense, not in the way the perverts who like to twist words think).

I can actually see then using arms that are transparent (though they have a slight red glow), and appear to be controlled by telekinesis, the arms moving and darting at high speeds.

The younger girl's arms appear to have a longer reach than the older ones, but what the older girl's arms had much more strength, and she effortlessly threw large tombstones and more at the other girl.

Then as the older one knocked the other girl in to the ground and the younger one managed to grab the other by the leg and was about to, by what I saw, either break it or cut it off.

Then, a young girl came out of nowhere asking them to stop, and this distracted the younger girl enough that she lost her leg and the fingers on her hand.

The older girl then used her arms to throw the other girl into a tree, and then walked up and chopped the girls other leg off, and then cut the fingerless arm off.

Then and there I had enough.

Electricity coursed through me as I grabbed the rod and charged it up, and then I went into the air.

Then I went straight down at her.

* * *

><p>Lucy looked down at the girl, having already cut off much of the Nana's body, and then moved to slice off the girls remaining arm, her vector shooting out, ready to tear the limb right off.<p>

Then suddenly a girl in a grey hoodie, and grey workout pants, with blue eyes and silver hair and carrying a large two pronged metal rod, which is pointed at the end, gets between her and Nana.

So she decides to cut the girl down as well, and then the girl swings the rod.

Impacting her vector, but instead of her vector forcing the rod away ….

…. Her vector is slammed away by the attack, sending the hand part a good distance behind her.

Lucy was shocked by that, her vectors, which blocked bullets, cut down men and could lift very heavy objects and throw them with incredible force, was knocked away by a simple metal ro-!

"GAAGH," Lucy screamed as arc's of lightning run all over her body.

The rod was an electric-rod, and it somehow sent an electric shock along her vector and right into her.

Lucy deployed all of her vectors, trying to cut the foolish human down, only for the girl to swing the rod hard, knocking the vectors away and causing more electric volts to enter her, causing pain all over her body.

Then the girl charged at her.

Lucy then picked up several grave-stones and large pieces of wood, and she threw them all at the girl at high speed.

No human could possibly be able to dodge the attack but then Lucy started to think …

… 'Is this girl even human?'

Then she saw the girl weave through the objects at incredible speeds, but then a heavy gravestone hit her right in the face, knocking her back, but in an instant she recovered and charged, barely fazed by the attack.

She swung the rod it Lucy's head and she tried to block with the vectors and a large tombstone.

The swing tore through the tombstone and pushed the vectors away enough for the girl to slam her fist into Lucy's face, which sent her flying right through a large tombstone and into a small tomb, breaking the stone.

The impact sent more pulses of electricity through her body, and it hurt.

* * *

><p>'Who is she,' Lucy thought deeply to herself.<p>

Then the girl charged again, preparing to strike Lucy again.

This time however, Lucy became serious, she shot her vectors out at the girl, and the girl barely dodged, then Lucy grabbed a tombstone and threw it hard at the girl, sending the girl down hard.

* * *

><p>Kurama had arrived with several SAT operatives and watched the fight between Lucy and the mystery girl.<p>

It had surprised him to say the least, to actually see someone beating back Lucy, and looking like they were winning.

Then he saw the girl get beaten back, but noticed that even for someone of her size, she took the beating rather well, getting back up and charging at Lucy again.

"Kurama, should we begin capture," said an assistant of Kurama, as he watched the battle.

"Wait, let us see where this battle goes," he said, continuing to stare at the fight, but hoped it could end quickly enough.

'Nana,' he thought, 'just hold on a little longer, I will save you.'

* * *

><p>Lucy got in a swipe, and this time, the girl couldn't avoid it.<p>

Though she was able to knock it away a bit.

The vector slashed the girls side, causing very potent damage, her blood spilt.

* * *

><p>'God damn that hurt,' I thought to myself, 'she's getting serious about killing me.'<p>

I look at her, her red eyes filled with a cold and cruel killing intent, then I look at the younger girl, she is not doing any better, she was getting closer to death.

Now I knew that it was time to really get serious, and I built up my power.

As she approached and her arms went at me, I punched the vector and electricity formed at my fist, forcing the arms away.

Then I let loose my power, causing electricity to arc all over my body, and all of it focused on my arms.

Now the fight started.

* * *

><p>Lucy was backing away …<p>

She had expected the girl to be some soldier, another fool who came to die by her hand, another insignificant speck no different than every other person she killed.

She did not, in any way, expect to encounter, a strong, fast, and durable young fighter who was able to control lightning!

Then an arc of lightning appears and strikes Lucy in the chest, hard.

The attack knocked the wind right out of her, as well as violently shocking her, but luckily (in a sort of twisted way), due to her diclonious nature and the tests at the facility, she is very strong.

Then the girl released many volts of electricity at Lucy, and she tried to stop them with her vectors.

It would have worked had it been a bullet, electricity however was completely different.

It arced around her vectors and struck her anyway, sending well over thousands of volts through her body, and her vectors were doing little against the girl, as Lucy only had a 2 meter range while the girl could attack from multiple meters away.

Then the girl jumped near an electric line and then electricity from the line went from it to the girl and she absorbed it, and this closed up the injury and somehow mended the fabric of the girls clothes.

Then the girl fires a super focused blast of electricity that goes through a hole in Lucy's vector defense (she long surmised that her opponent could see her vectors), and took a heavy electric attack full in the chest, and this brought her heart to the brink of failure and caused serious burns.

Lucy had a very potent regeneration but it took a while to actually kick in.

This was all the time the girl needed.

While Lucy was stunned and was having difficulty moving, the girl charged, and Lucy launched all four vectors in pure anger, with full intention of cutting the girl down.

This was apparently what the girl wanted.

She waited till the vectors were almost at her, and then leaped over them spun in the air once, brought out her rod, filled it with electricity, and then dove straight down at Lucy, charged her whole body with electricity, and …

… smashed the rod down right on Lucy's head, releasing an electric shockwave attack directly on Lucy.

Lucy was sent through seven tombstones and created a sizable indentation in a wall, before she collapsed to the ground.

The other girl was in a small crater, created by the impact, standing up and looking no worse for wear.

* * *

><p>By all that is holy, that was a hard fight, but I did it, I won and my opponent is lying sprawled on the ground, trying to get up, but to beat up to even lift her own fingers much less use her psychic arms.<p>

Then I notice people were surrounding us, and a person with a rather professional attire went to the terribly wounded younger girl and had her sent with some paramedics.

Then the people, all in combat gear, pulled guns on me, all of which were MP5's and if this is what they used to try and stop this girl last night (and now that I think about it, it was), then it was no wonder they kept getting killed, the MP5 is a submachine gun with a pistol ammunition.

To stop one of those vectors, the least one would need would be an assault rifle, specifically a Russian type as the rounds are 7.62 or a bit larger and thus have greater mass and penetration power.

Then I wonder why exactly I am thinking of this as there are several people who appear to want me dead, and right now I need to think, and also …

… hope something happens that can act as a distraction.

* * *

><p>The Reapers were in town.<p>

They had easily managed to set up shop, course they had to take down the other gangs in the area, an easy task to do with what they had.

They soon set up multiple weapons stashes and managed to make a large amount of their key-drug, and got some new recruits as well.

Then they heard of a fight, and that a large amount of armed men in military gear were going to be there from a source they had.

They wanted to get in on the action.

They were soon on a truck heading straight for the area, because the day the Reapers missed out on what is going to be the biggest fight around …

… is the day they would cease to be the Reapers.


End file.
